1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to row boats, and, more particularly, to row boats especially adapted for front facing rowing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for a water-born vessel, e.g. a row boat, propelled by oars, a conventional oar includes an oar handle portion and an oar blade portion. The conventional oar is attached to the vessel at an oar fulcrum/pivot. The position of the oar handle portion with respect to the oar fulcrum/pivot determines the relative lengths of the first lever arm, from the end of the oar handle portion to the oar fulcrum/pivot, and of the second lever arm, from the oar fulcrum/pivot to the end of the oar blade portion. Also, with a conventional oar, both the oar handle portion and the oar blade portion rotate around the oar fulcrum/pivot in the same rotational direction. That is, when the oar handle portion rotates around the oar fulcrum/pivot in a clockwise direction, the oar blade portion also rotates around the oar fulcrum/pivot in a clockwise direction. Conversely, when the oar handle portion rotates around the oar fulcrum/pivot in a counterclockwise direction, the oar blade portion also rotates around the oar fulcrum/pivot in a counterclockwise direction.
Also, conventionally, when the oar handle portion is pushed downward, the oar blade portion is moved upward, such as out of the water, around the oar fulcrum/pivot. Also, conversely, when the oar handle portion is pulled upward, the oar blade portion is moved downward, such as into the water, around the oar fulcrum/pivot. In this respect, the conventional oar fulcrum/pivot serves as a fulcrum/pivot in substantially all directions—vertically, horizontally, and directions in between the vertical and the horizontal.
Moreover, with conventional oars, when a rower is sitting in the vessel, and the rower pulls the oar handle portions of a pair of rows toward the rower's chest, the operation of the oar blade portions in the water causes the vessel to move in the direction of the oar handle pulling. As a result, the vessel moves in a direction which is facing the rower's back. That is, the rower's back is facing forward, and the rower's front is facing backward with respect to the movement of the vessel in the water. To see where the vessel is moving, the rower must turn one's head to look over one's shoulder. When the rower is not looking over one's shoulder, the vessel is moving, and the rower may not see where the vessel is moving. Hazards, obstacles, and other vessels may not be seen by the rower. To remedy this situation, it would be desirable if the rower's front were facing forward and the rower's back were facing backward when the rower is rowing, and the vessel moves through the water.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to row boats in which the rower's front is facing forward and the rower's back is facing backward when the rower is rowing, and the vessel moves through the water. In this respect, the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,476,987, 3,884,175, 4,623,314, 5,647,782, and 6,113,447.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,987 discloses a row boat which includes a front facing rowing apparatus. A linkage is used between the handle and the oar. Rather than have direction reversing linkages, it would be desirable if a front facing rowing apparatus had gears for reversing oar movement direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,175 discloses a front facing rowing apparatus which includes an axle or link between the direction reversing gear box and the row boat. Such an axle provides movement of the direction reversing means in only limited directions. Movement of the direction reversing means around the axle is easy. However, movement of the direction reversing means longitudinally with respect to the longitudinal axis of the axle is difficult. In this respect, it would be desirable if a front facing rowing apparatus were provided which permitted easy movement of the direction reversing means in a direction longitudinally with respect to the longitudinal axis of the direction reversing means. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,175 provides a link between the direction reversing gear box and the boat. Such a link does not provide a stable orientation of the direction reversing gear box and the boat. In this respect, it would be desirable if a front facing rowing apparatus were provided in which a stable orientation of a direction reversing means and the boat were provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,314 discloses a front facing rowing apparatus in which an outrigger support is mounted on a base support so as to be reciprocally displacable longitudinally of a boat with simultaneous pivotal movement about a generally vertical axis spaced substantially from the inboard end of the outrigger support in the direction away from that in which the outrigger extends outboard of the base support. Also, a foot engagement is connectable to the outrigger support via a drive transmission formed and arranged so that the effective pivotal axis of the outrigger support is substantially inboard of the actual pivotal connection therebetween. The outrigger support is relatively complex to provide the reciprocal displacability of the outrigger support longitudinally of a boat with simultaneous pivotal movement about a generally vertical axis spaced substantially from the inboard end of the outrigger support in the direction away from that in which the outrigger extends outboard of the base support. In this respect, it would be desirable if a front facing rowing apparatus were provided which does not include a complex outrigger support to provide the reciprocal displacability of the outrigger support longitudinally of a boat, as described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,782 discloses a front facing rowing apparatus which includes a complex linkage for reversing rowing force between the handles and the oars. The desirability of direction reversing gears is mentioned above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,447 discloses a watercraft which has an elongated hollow hull having a pair of integral outwardly and upwardly projecting outrigger wings, onto which are mounted oar mounting devices each having a flat casing attached to rods protruding out of the outrigger wings. The attachment of the casing to the rods is accomplished with pairs of balls on opposite ends of the casing and a socket installed on each of the rods. The sockets are longitudinally spaced-apart on the hull side edge portion, so as to allow the casing to swivel about an axis parallel to the watercraft longitudinal axis. The casing is engaged by a pair of oar members pivoted therein in the plane of the flat casing. A pair of wires interconnect the pivoted oar members inside the casing, to allow pivotal displacement of the oar members only in opposite directions. The arrangement of balls and sockets described hereinabove limits movement of casing holding the direction reversing means in a longitudinal direction with respect to the longitudinal axis of the boat.
Still other features would be desirable in a front facing rowing apparatus. The widths of boats vary and the heights of boats vary. Also, the width of people vary. With all of these variables in mind, it would be desirable if a front facing rowing apparatus were provided which included handles having adjustable lengths and oars that have adjustable lengths.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a front facing rowing apparatus, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a front facing rowing apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has gears for reversing oar movement direction; (2) permits easy movement of the direction reversing means in a direction longitudinally with respect to the longitudinal axis of the direction reversing means; (3) provides a stable orientation of a direction reversing means and the boat; (4) does not include a complex outrigger support to provide reciprocal displacability of the outrigger support longitudinally of a boat; (5) includes handles having adjustable lengths; and (6) includes oars that have adjustable lengths. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique front facing rowing apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.